Short one
by Inuboyy
Summary: Well this my story so read it.


Hana heaved a relieved sigh. Finally, the day was over and she was free to leave. The next day was Sunday, which meant 24 hours of doing nothing but relax. She quickly changed from her maid uniform and came out into the open night sky. It was a full moon night and the sidewalk street was lit up by streetlamps as she walked home. Everything was surprisingly quiet.

Hana felt a pang of sadness and worry shoot through her. Hero hadn't waited for her to finish her work like he usually did. Did something happen to him, or was he suddenly not interested in her anymore? It made sense- after all, she was poor and all she did was yell and hit him anyway.

She kept on walking, thinking about him. Damn that showoff! Now he couldn't even stay out of her thoughts? Was she that dependant on him?

_Keep away…distract yourself_….her mind cried, but his smirking face would keep on coming back to her mind.

Then a distraction came. She could hear distant yells and the voice of some people laughing ruthlessly. It came from down an alleyway, she was sure it was one of those rowdy boy-gangs picking on some helpless pedestrian again and she fastened her pace, walking towards the alleyway with no fear.

It wasn't until she saw a crowd of well-dressed high-school boys surrounding someone she couldn't see that she stopped.

A familiar voice said "And you're Hana's boyfriend, aren't you…?

She froze. The voice was undoubtedly Ryu Shiro's, and he'd said "Hana's boyfriend", so the one they'd be surrounding must be….

"Hero!" she cried.

Shiro turned and looked at Hana with his piercing eyes and smirked "Ah….the sweet little hana is here to save the day!"

Now that Shiro had moved, she could see Hero standing there, his face unmistakably handsome- only now he supported a deep purple bruise on his left cheek.

He looked at Hana and sighed "You're so troublesome, my Hana" he mumbled "Always in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Wha-what do you mean? They hit you!" she cried indignantly.

Hero smiled and leaned back coolly against the wall- Hana caught his ever so slight wince and knew he was in pain- and said "Well, I figured since they were plotting on taking you on while you came out of your office in that beautiful, revealing dress, I had to do something as your boyfriend."

She gritted her teeth, slightly pink, and turned around with her fist raised to punch Shiro but he caught her wrist and pulled her towards him.

He grinned and lowered his head, his lips almost touching hers and a death grip on her waist when came Hero's quiet growl "Very wrong move, Shiro." And out of nowhere came a fist and knocked Shiro out cold.

"He-Hero.." Hana stuttered, looking up at the blonde boy who pulled her tightly against his chest, smiling (and slightly wincing), and saying "Yep. You are just so troublesome."

She went red.

"You will not get away after hitting our president like that!" the horde of Shiro high School boys advanced onto the two.

Hero smirked "It seems, my Hana, that we'll have to kick some major ass."

Hana smirked back "I agree whole-heartedly…"

XXX

The streetlight flickered onto the sidewalk as two people walked on the lonely street. It was dark and the clock was striking ten. Hana helped Hero to walk, his right arm was around her neck and she put her left arm behind his back to support him.

"Hero, you idiot." She hissed, panting.

"Are you tired?" he asked, worry flashing across his green eyes "Let's sit sown for a while, come on-"

She helped him onto the bench that stood directly under the streetlamp, and then sat down next to him. He was breathing heavily, extremely bruised and felt hot: _literally_ hot. She was sure he had developed fever.

Although they had been able to defeat those Shiro high School boys, he hadn't been able to go unharmed. Hana looked down at the ground guiltily. It was her fault again. Every time someone would advance on her to punch or hurt her, Hero would shield her and take the hit himself so she could be safe. It was as if Hero was the one who saved her day all the time.

He sat there right now, bruises all over him and a limp in his right ankle. It was all her fault.

"Hero..I-I'm so- so sorry..and-"she mumbled, choking on tears."-and - thank-you.."

She was answered with a soft moan. She looked up at him to find his eyes closed and head nodding off.

"H-Hero..get up! I-I'll take you back to-to your place, you shouldn't- I can't- but I-" she stammered helplessly, but his head nodded off and he fell on her shoulder softly, breathing deeply.

His hot breath fell on her arm and he had a possessive arm around her clumsily. She smiled as she watched his lips turn into a comical 'O' shape. His blonde hair swayed to the breeze gently, and he let out a small snore.

She laughed, and gazed at him, eyes softened.

"You know what- on second thoughts, let's just stay like this for sometime…"

XXX


End file.
